


The Golden Age of something good and right and real

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Idiots in Love, Pining, alien matchmakers, kind of sex pollen juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: On Rheda men over the age of 30 are not allowed to be unmarried. So, one of the Rhedaians wants to rectify the situation and gives Doctor Leonard McCoy a juice taking care of that. The beverage induces sexual arousal that can only be ended by sex, preferably with someone the person loves. If he does not admit his feelings and acts on it, he might die.But Leonard gives a damn about what he’s told. He quarantines himself in his quarters and thinks he can make it through this with masturbation.Captain Jamie Kirk however learns that his life is in danger and that she might be the solution. Leonard refuses to take her offer – but she doesn’t accept that.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Stories inspired by Songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. Just borrowing some of it for this fic.
> 
> The fic is nearly complete on my end. I'll try to post new chapters two twice a week.
> 
> The title is from the lyrics of the Taylor Swift song "State of Grace".

Of course there was a catch. It was a first contact mission. So, something screwed up was bound to happen.

Doctor Leonard McCoy knew that. Just, well, usually things didn’t happen to him, but to the captain. So, he was more than surprised to be presented with some juice in a fancy silver cup after the introductions with the royal family of Rheda were over.

All this just because he was a man older than thirty and not married or engaged. Divorced didn’t count for the Rhedaians.

Skeptically, he looked at the violet liquid in the cup. “This is very generous of you, Queen Neyla, but on Earth –“

“No, no”, she interrupted him in a cheerful voice. “Drink, dear Doctor. This is very important for your future. This is a sacred ritual. Please do us the honor of letting the juice guide you.”

Leonard sighed soundlessly. He glanced questioningly to Jamie Kirk.

The Captain suppressed a grin and shrugged her shoulders.

He fought rolling his eyes. She probably expected _him_ to be the one getting an allergic reaction for a change. He also noticed the choice of words of the queen. It was more an offer than something he had to do.

Unfortunately, his limited diplomatic training kicked in. So, after he accessed the juice again by smelling it, he decided to drink it against better judgment. “Alright…” he finally replied, but: “Just out of curiosity – what’s in it?”

“Do not worry.“ Queen Neyla gave him a bright smile. “It is safe for humans. It contains our most sacred Ambryla fruit that allows one to see clearly and find true love.”

Leonard really had to restrain himself from breaking into laughter now. With raised eyebrows and as neutrally as possible he asked: “Really?”

The queen nodded enthusiastically. She glanced slightly to Jamie, but the doctor didn’t notice.

Leonard sighed and drank the juice.

“Wonderful!” Neyla exclaimed.

The present courtiers clapped. A servant approached, took the cup and walked away again.

“You alright?” Jamie asked Leonard when the queen started a conversation with Hikaru Sulu.

The doctor nodded. “I think so.” He glanced around. “How long do we have to stay?”

“An hour or so. They do first contact in meetings and rituals over several days. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Okay”, he replied.

Jamie mingled, but Leonard decided to stay a little for himself. There was no doctor he could talk to and he didn’t want to have to do small talk with some royal or diplomat. He watched Jamie talking to the queen and suddenly noticed he was smiling slightly and watching how Jamie’s hair was moving over her shoulders and back.

Wait, what?

He startled and blinked. He felt suddenly a little hot. In more than one way.

As a doctor Leonard knew he should get some air - or a medical tricorder. It was obvious that this had something to do with the strange juice.

But he couldn’t take his eyes off Jamie.

This was bad.

Leonard was so lost in his thoughts that he only realized someone was talking to him when the person asked him whether he was alright. That made him realized that he was nothing of the sort. So he excused himself and left the room.

He walked into an empty corridor and leant against a wall.

By now, he was aroused and horny and not able to stop thinking about Jamie Kirk. Who had nothing to do with this except being his Captain and friend.

This was even worse.

“Dammit”, he cursed, feeling an erection growing.

The only explanation for that reaction was the juice. That _dammed_ juice.

But why Jamie? Of course, there was… No. No-no-no-no. Definitely _no_. She was just his best friend.

This was the juice’s doing. Perhaps it caused the erection and triggered a fixation on the first woman a man saw after drinking it. Or something like that.

Yeah… Leonard nodded to himself. Yeah, that made sort of sense.

He groaned. His cock was fully hard by now and ached within his uniform pants. He needed release badly.

There were two options: Finding a bathroom or returning to the Enterprise. And since he didn’t want to do anything like _that_ on a foreign planet he just arrived, he grabbed his communicator.

“McCoy to Enterprise.”

“This is Jennings.”

“Beam me directly to my quarters.”

“Sir?”

“You heard me.”

“Is everything alright, Doctor McCoy?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “No. I… have a problem with my uniform.”

Which was sort of true.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sir. Beaming you to your quarters now. Jennings out.”

Leonard closed the communicator and was taken away by the swirling transporter beam. He was relieved when he materialized in his quarters a moment later.

He went right to business and hoped that would be it.

It wasn’t.

At first that seemed to be it. But after an apology for leaving the reception early via com and an hour hour of trying to find out more about the juice in Medbay and running some scans on himself, Leonard felt getting hard again.

Granted, it happened after a short communication with Jamie Kirk.

But still – not normal.

Unfortunately, the scans were near to useless. Some hormone levels were elevated, but that wasn’t unusual for the situation he was in.

He considered giving himself something to normalize the levels, but decided against it. He knew way too less about that juice. He wanted to run more tests in order to be sure he hadn’t overlook anything in his state which could be interacting with a hypo.

But first…

Cursing, he ran into the bathroom.


	2. A serious problem

At some point Captain Jamie Kirk got very worried.

First, she’d thought it to be funny that the queen gave the juice to Leonard. Then she even had to laugh when she noticed he was running outside and wasn’t returning. She confirmed that he was on the ship and went through with the rest of the reception.

Some remarks from the queen were strange, but she just assumed that the juice would make Leonard a little horny and he was taking care of that now. A thought actually making her a little aroused, too. She pushed it quickly away.

But after her return to the Enterprise Leonard wasn’t anywhere to be found. At least not in the mainroom of Medbay. A nurse told Jamie that he’d started some tests, had gone into his office and hadn’t left it ever since.

She walked to the door and touched the chime.

“Go away!” Leonard’s voice sounded.

“Bones, what’s going on? Are you alright?”

“No. Go away!”

Jamie blinked surprised. It took her a moment to come up with an answer: “Do I need to use my command codes?”

“Won’t work.”

Now she smirked. “Sure about that?”

“Medical code trumps the Captain’s code.”

She was even more worried now – she heard the distress in his voice. “One last chance.”

The only answer was a usual McCoy huff.

Jamie sighed. “Computer, override door lock, authorization alpha alpha zero one bones.”

The door slid open and she was greeted by a very angry CMO who was turning away and running into the adjoining bathroom. “Dammit Jamie!”

She was stunned about his running away. And was that a hard on in his pants he apparently couldn’t get rid off?

She remembered the queen’s words about finding love and how funny she’. But right in this moment it appeared to be more like some sort full blown of sex potion. And that she’d underestimated the effect and purpose of the juice.

“Shit…” Jamie whispered to herself. This was bad.

She was just standing there for a moment. She had no idea what to do. At least at first. It took only a few seconds for her to get full blown angry. At the queen – and herself for allowing Bones to drink the juice and not intervening.

With a huff she turned, left and went straight to her ready room.

After a few minutes which felt like an eternity she had a com connection to the queen.

“Your Majesty, we have some kind of… _situation_. We need your help”, she began.

The queen just smiled. “Might this have something to do with your Doctor McCoy?”

Jamie blinked, being thrown off for a moment by how she intonated the word “your”. She wondered what that was about. “Apparently this juice seems to have some side effect”, she tried neutrally.

Neyla suddenly laughed. “I wouldn’t call it side effect. It is very much the _intended_ effect.”

“I didn’t even say what the situation is”, Jamie replied a little confused.

“You do not have to. I know exactly what is going on. As I said when the Doctor drank from the cup – it allows one to see clearly and find true love.”

“I wouldn’t call getting uncontrollably aroused the right way to find love.”

“Well… in our experience the physical effects on the body accelerates realizing to whom someone’s heart belongs – and to act on it.”

Jamie sighed. “Is there an antidote?”

Neyla chuckled. “Why would there be any need of that?”

Jamie slightly pressed her lips together, trying to stay calm. “I see. So, how long does the effect last?”

“Until the person who drank the Ambryla acted on their feelings.”

“Ah, so he can take of this himself?”

Neyla laughed again. “Oh, it is adorable how you are trying to phrase it delicately. That is not necessary. I will spell it out for you: He needs to have sex with the person he is truly in love. If he suppresses his feelings and tries to solve this by masturbating, he will die eventually.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. “ _What?!_ ”

“I am sorry to shock you, Captain. To us using the juice is perfectly normal. The person drinking it experiences arousal and lets it guide them to their partner. In uniting in the sexual act they do what is perfectly natural.” She showed Jamie a warm smile. “One could call it the cure, if that is what you are looking for. But to us it is the desired ending of the path to true love.”

A moment of silence fell while Jamie tried to sort out her thoughts. “So… Doctor McCoy needs either to have sex or he will die? Masturbating won’t do?“

“That is correct. However we are talking about more that plain sex.“ Neyla looked at her intensely. “But I think you do understand fine, especially considering how close you are.”

And there was this undertone again. Jamie wondered if she was blushing a little.

“Maybe Doctor McCoy isn’t the only one who should finally act on his feelings”, the queen added, getting a little more direct. “I wish you the best and hope to see you tomorrow at the banquet, Captain. But I would understand, if you were _busy_.”

Before Jamie had the chance to reply, the connection ended.

With a sigh she fell back in the chair. This was bad. She had no idea what to do now, but she was determined to not let Leonard McCoy die.

Oh, scratch that – _of course_ she knew what to do. She just knew that this would change everything between them.

She felt an ache in her heart.

And she was suddenly very mad again – at the Queen and at herself. She hated this terrible situation and she hated that it took this and a stranger’s words to make her realize that this wasn’t only not wanting to let her best friend die, but also a woman wanting to save the man she loved. Well, and telling him that very thing in the first place.

She took a deep breath. “Kirk to McCoy.”

“Leave me alone”, Leonard’s voice snarled via com.

She unwillingly grinned. “Hello to you, too, Bones.”

“What do you want?”

“To help you. How are you?”

“Same as before.”

She suppressed a sigh. “I talked to the Queen. I asked her about the situation.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Well, obviously this happens because of the juice. And she confirmed that.”

Silence.

Then she heard him huff.

“Did she”, he replied a little quieter in his usual snarky tone.

“Yes.”

“I also did some research.”

Jamie slightly smiled again. Of course, he did. “So… you know that you can’t solve this by masturbating?” She practically could hear him blush at the blunt question.

“Leave me alone”, he repeated, but in a soft voice. “This isn’t your problem.”

“Bones–“

She didn’t get to finish the sentence. With a huff she reacted to the fact that he’d hung up on her. Which made him the second person doing that within ten minutes. This made once again her angry and worried at the same time.

She let the worry took over and decided to talk to Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga. She was determined to help Leonard.


End file.
